When Darkness Falls Upon Me
by shizzical
Summary: Draco makes a bet that he can seduce Hermione... but he never thought he'd fall in love with her in the process. DxH Please R&R!!
1. The Bet

****

When Darkness Falls Upon Me

by ilukaiba

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the series… and she thinks that gives her the right to go and kill off my favorite character… *deep sigh*

****

'`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'

Chapter 1 // The Bet

The first Quidditch practices of the season were just beginning. The team captains were going crazy in their efforts to book the pitch to ready their team for the Quidditch cup. But out of all four house teams, two teams were busier than the rest: Gryffindor and Slytherin. These two were constantly at each other's throats, determined to let their own team get enough practice in to beat the other. The Quidditch cup had been alternating between the two for years. And with their current captains, more friction took place between them.

Captain Draco Malfoy, Seeker, and most promising player of the Slytherin team that year was giving his team a long talk on that windy October morning.

"Listen up… we are NOT giving up this year… you stupid idiots," he said while staring at the two beaters, Crabbe and Goyle, "lost us the cup last year. To Gryffindor… to… _Potter_…" He spoke the last name with a larger sneer than usual. Harry Potter was also an excellent Seeker, and Captain of the Gryffies. Draco loathed the boy with passion since he had first stepped foot into Hogwarts. And his friends were also slime. There was Weasley, the biggest weasel in the world. Malfoy grinned as he thought of the things he'd like to do to him. Like pull every strand of flaming red hair off of his fat face. And Granger, the Mudblood genius. '_Filth_…' he thought, '_Absolute filth_." He could almost envision their faces when his team would win the Quidditch cup. This was their second to last chance to beat Potter and put him in his place… Draco was a sixth year, as were the Goldenboy and his sidekicks.

"Uh… Cap'n?" asked a voice, interrupting Draco's optimistic thoughts.

"Yes Goyle?"

"Can I use the loo?"

Draco groaned with impatience and disappointment. 'Reality sucks.' he thought. Turning to his teammate, he said "Yes you foolish bastard, but if you have to pee one more time during today's practice I will have no choice but to kick your lazy ass!"

"Yessir." muttered the boy as he ran off holding his crotch.

"Hey Cap'n?"

Draco turned around to face the rest of the Slytherin team. The team's Keeper, Rodney Flint, had a mischievous smile on his face. And Draco didn't like that smile. Rodney's elder brother, Marcus, former Captain of the team, always wore that smile before something bad was going to happen…

"We, meaning everyone on the team, think that it's time some fun went on around here."

Draco frowned and looked at the grinning faces. "So…"

"Well," said the boy, "we wanna have a bet… with ya…"

"What sort of… bet?"

"We bet sixty Galleons that you can't seduce that Mudblood girl in a week." he said laughing.

"Agreed." replied Draco, also smiling. He held out his hand to shake the Keeper's.

"You mean… you… you're goin' through with it?"

"Hell yeah… Granger will fall for me… I'll make her." The two shook hands.

"And… just to prove my confidence… I'll give you sixty _each_ if I lose. Now on with the practice!"

****

'`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'

"Hey Herms!"

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione ran to greet her friends.

"So," she asked mischievously, "how'd it go?"

"Cho agreed… to go out with Harry again!" replied Ron.

"Great!"

"I know… I can't believe she's forgiven me!"

"It's been an year Harry," said Hermione with a smile, "I didn't think she'd be able to last any longer with that grudge against you. You're just too perfect Harry."

"Thanks Herms."

"So… how was your… _study session_…" asked Ron with a laugh.

"Ron I wish you'd get rid of that horrid sarcasm. Studying is not silly… it's a smart thing to do… and if you did it, maybe you wouldn't have failed Divination!"

"Hey… I resent that… it was absolute shit anyway…"

"Actually Ron," said Hermione, "I can't say I disagree."

"We'd better get to the Great Hall for supper you guys." said Harry.

"Shit man… I don't wanna miss it!" yelled Ron, sprinting down the hallway.

"Me neither!" yelled Harry, "C'mon Herms."

"I'm right behind you!"

****

'`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'

A/N:

Well… what do you think? DracoxHermione is cute I think. Lolz hope ya liked it. Keep reading! Review and I might respond next chapter! Updates are based on quality **and** quantity of reviews.

Also read my HxHr ficcy, **More Than Just Friends**. People seem to like it mucho…

(Tom Felton is hott, don't ya think?)

****

//Ever heard of something called REVIEWING? *hint hint…*\\


	2. Day 1

****

When Darkness Falls Upon Me

by ilukaiba

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the series… and she thinks that gives her the right to go and kill off my favorite character… *deep sigh*

****

'`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'

Chapter 2 // Day 1

The next day came quickly, and Hermione woke up to the sounds of two people freaking out downstairs. Getting ready, she walked down the steps that led to the Gryffindor common room and smiled at the sight that greeted her.

"HOLY SHIT HARRY! YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO THE POTIONS HOMEWORK EITHER?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and approached her two best friends, who looked as if they had just been snogged by their Potions professor.

They opened their mouths, ready to inform her of their current predicament and tell her they loved her and would she let them copy her Potions homework please. However she was already anticipating this plea, and though her eyes had a rather reprimanding look about them at first, she laughed and nodded.

They stared at her with their eyes wide open. Suddenly their begging faces broke into equivalent grins.

"Hermione, you're a life-saver, you are! Do you really mean it?" yelled Ron excitedly.

A similar grin appeared on Hermione's face. "Well... only this once you two... don't make a habit of it."

"We won't." chorused the two though upon closer inspection one would see that Ron's fingers were crossed behind his back.

She went across the room and picked up her bag, which she had left there the previous night. She took out a scroll and unrolled it, revealing twelve feet of her neat and legible handwriting.

Ron's smile vanished as she handed the scroll to him. "Bloody hell Hermione, he only said five feet."

"Since when do I, Hermione Granger, actually write to satisfy a minimum?" she said with an impatient sigh.

Ron looked at Harry, who looked back at Ron. "Harry, d'you think Dean Thomas'll let us copy his Potions homework?"

'`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'

The Great Hall was filled with chattering students, as usual. The trio took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron opened his mouth, though in vain, because he had no sooner than said Dean's name when his reply came.

"No!" said Dean annoyedly, "For the fifteenth time this year, Ron, I will not let you copy my Potions essay." He was a bit sore at Ron, who had recently forbid him from dating Ginny, who in his opinion, was "much to young to be dating anyone to begin with". Of course, the fact that he had actually lusted after Fleur in his fourth year enough to bother asking her out was conveniently overlooked.

Even though he himself was at a loss, Harry couldn't help but grin at Ron's deflated expression.

"Don't worry Ron," he said consolingly, "not like he'll like us any better if we DO do the essay."

However, when his previous comment was returned with a glare from Hermione, he hurriedly changed his mind. "Um... or we could just do it right now."

Harry and Ron ran out of the Great Hall, waving at Hermione, and rushed to begin their essays.

Slowly, the Great Hall emptied itself, and Hermione was left studying for the N.E.W.T.s at the now desolate table. Since classes started in twenty minutes, she had enough time to read about the Time Freezing time, one they would be learning at the end of their seventh year. She began to pick her stuff up, still holding her Charms textbook in one hand. She wondered away from the Hall, not bothering to look where she was going as she buried herself in the textbook.

"The Time Freezing time consists of a circular wand movement, while carefully repeating the words Forazius Chronus." she read aloud, not hearing footsteps that gradually got closer.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth and she was dragged into an empty classroom, her books spread out on the floor. Looking around she saw pale gray eyes gleaming in the darkness of the classroom. She didn't need lights to know who was standing in front of her.

"Malfoy," she whispered, her eyes lingering on his smooth white skin and platinum blond hair.

"Granger." he replied seductively, a grin spreading on his handsome face.

He pulled her closer to him, and she could feel his breath on her cheeks, she could hear his cold heart beating, and though she would have given the world not to, she could taste his lips on her own.

He pulled out of the kiss rapidly, and gave an airy laugh, one that could turn anyone's insides in knots. She shuddered and glared at him angrily. Confusion and frustration were apparent on her reddening face.

"What was that for?!" she spat at him.

"Just a little _taste_ of what I have in store for you, Mudblood." he whispered into her ear. He left, leaving her shivering in the shadows of the empty room. 

'`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'''`-.,,,.-`'

A/N:

Been a while, eh? Well I can't say I wasn't dissappointed with 10 reviews, you see, I am a rather review-hungry little biatch... anyway, keep reviewing because otherwise you ain't gonna see no more DxHr goodness... lolz... but I really did LOVE those 10 reviews, and if I was able to see them (which my damned compy isn't letting me do), I would surely respond to them. But I'll save that for next chapter. Anyway, read and review my other fics while your waiting... yeah... well see ya...

Oh by the way, is it true Tom Felton's quitting acting for fishing?! Cuz that's what I've heard... *sniffle* Oh and sorry if the format is screwed this chapter… I had a few… "problems"… but if there are any problems I'll try to fix them ASAP…

//Ever heard of something called REVIEWING? *hint hint…*\\


End file.
